Just Need Your Touch
by ImpressedLemon
Summary: AU set 5 years after graduation. Rachel and Quinn meet back up through an unusual circumstance. St. Berry friendship with a good shot of Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

St James.

This was all St. James' fault, Rachel thought bitterly to herself. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this ridiculous predicament. She huffed audibly to herself which made the other girl in the room smirk.

How did Jesse always seem to manage to get her into these ridiculous situations? Here she is in a room with her high school nemesis in nothing but a thong ….thanks to her ex boyfriend turned best friend.

XXXX A few hours ago

"Rach you look like crap."

"I knooooooow." Rachel examined herself closely in the mirror. While she was still in excellent physical shape: tanned skin, lean as always, toned legs that went on forever, but one look at her posture and her true state of anxiety and exhaustion was beaming through. She was, simply put, exhausted. She was standing slightly slumped with her shoulders hunched and bags the size of Sue Sylvester's ego was forming under her eyes.

Rachel winced at her own haggard appearance but put on a brave face anyway.

"What can I say? This is the price you have to pay for fame! The new choreographer, while amazing, is absolutely insane! We've had five twelve hour practices this week. This is on top of my full load at Julliard and giving singing lessons. And while I've been steadfastly been preparing myself for the rigors of academics and performing for many years… well I'm human and I don't bleed red bull."

She stopped and thought about it for a moment. On second thought, with the amount that she'd been consuming to just keep up with everything, maybe she might. She shook her head at her own silliness and finally took her eyes from the mirror to look at Jesse. To her surprise the boy was wearing a concerned look on this face.

Since their break up via egging five years ago the two had reconnected after he graduated from UCLA and came to New York to be a starving performer. They'd run into each other at an open casting call for a new play a little over a year ago. It was awkward at first but their mutual respect for the other's talent and Rachel's penchant for forgiving people allowed their friendship to blossom. Both had realized that in even in high school they had been too alike to work as lovers, instead they settled for be each other's family. Neither had any siblings and has adopted one another. Since they reconnected they'd develop a much more playful bond that mostly consisted of them teasing each other.

Jesse was genuinely concerned for his little diva sister. He'd been trying to get together with her for weeks. He knew that she had to be exhausted when he invited her out to see a musical he'd gotten tickets for and she actually turned him down. Rachel Barbara Berry had turned down tickets to see a show. It was unheard of and he said as much to which she just sighed and promptly had to go back to rehearsal.

Jesse frowned and surveyed Rachel and announced. "That's it. You haven't had a day off in months and you are taking the rest of the day off with me." He paused momentarily for his petulant little sister to interrupt and as she wound up to declare her displeasure with his declaration Jesse put a hand up to her mouth and silenced her. "No excuses" he continued. He fixed her with a glare, daring her to speak.

Rachel hesitated for a second under his withering glare, but, she decided, if she could withstand the death looks of Quinn Fabray and one Sue Sylvester she sure as hell wasn't going to let a look from Jesse stop her. Besides, he looked more like an angry puppy than anything else.

"While I greatly appreciate your concern, I simply cannot take today off! As you have mentioned, today is my first day off in weeks and as such my errands have not been performed in as much time. I have laundry that's piled up to the ceiling." She stopped and opened the door to her room, showing the boy exactly how dire her home life situation was. "I've been purchasing new clothes because I haven't had the time to do laundry! And this" she pointed to her kitchen that was full of empty Red Bull cans and various take out containers, "is definitely not going to be sanitary much longer. I fear something will start growing soon and if it grows and somehow gets into the Red Bull it might become some supercreature that I will be able to get rid of." She finished dramatically and pouted. "As much as I'd love to spend the day with you, as you can see I simply cannot." When she scheduled lunch with her best friend today she certainly was looking forward to it but was also glad to have some time to tend to her neglected apartment and clothes.

Jesse cursed inwardly. She thought his older brother powers would have been able to get her to agree without any issue. He took a mental note to go work on his glare. Clearly he it was not yet quite formidable enough.

The boy sighed but an idea struck him and he smirked. He was going to have to appeal to her curiosity.

"Okay, Berry I'll make you a deal, as clearly you need someone to take care of your diva ass." He gestured to the girl, who was now slumped against the doorframe.

Too tired to respond Rachel just looked up at him and raised a eyebrow, waiting for his offer.

"You come out with me for lunch, as we planned and we'll go out for my little surprise, which I promise will only take a little over an hour and I will help you put back together the shambles of your apartment." He added in the last bit because, let's face it, she needed it.

The diva's eyes widened when she heard the word "surprise" and immediately perked up. She loves/hates surprises. "Soo…" she said in a manner that was supposed to be sly, "where are we going?"

"For lunch?" He put his index finger to his jaw and faked contemplation. "I was thinking that vegan café down the street and then…"

"Then where?"

"Then onto your surprise, duh!"

She sighed. "Are you really not going to tell me?"

"You'll find out soon enough! So we got a deal or what?"

"Of course, you had me at surprise."

Hook. Line. Sinker. "Good, because I had already made the arrangements earlier this week." He added mysteriously.

XXX

Jesse was starting to regret his decision to try to keep the spa appointments he booked a secret. All throughout lunch it was like the every conversation led back to the same question: "so where are you taking me?" At least the girl was positively giddy fantasizing up all the possibilities. She was absolutely the oldest twelve year old he'd ever known.

"So it only takes about a little over an hour, we have to go across town, and you had to make arrangements for it." Rachel recapped for the fifth time. "C'mon, Jess, how about just one more itty bitty clue?"

He scrunched up in face in thought and decided it couldn't hurt. They'd be there in less than an hour anyway. But he also couldn't resist having some fun with her while he was at it. "Well…what the HAY" he drawled because he knew exactly how to put the girl on edge. She was literally sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for his response. "Some people think it's fun and relaxing touristy thing to do while in NYC while it could be considered exploitation by others..."

Her jaw dropped for a second and looked angry. "St. James! Please do not tell me that we are going to horse ride in Central Park. Do you know the living conditions of those horses!" she huffed indignantly, shooting daggers at the boy.

Jesse chuckled. "Berry you are so predictable! I only worded it like that to make you think and dear, seeing as I know you're a SUPER vegan, what makes you think that would be my surprise? Don't worry, by the end of our little outing your super vegan card will be intact."

"The vegan police are everywhere you know. Us super vegans are inspected twice a year to make sure that we don't have another leather or other tortured animal byproducts." She deadpanned before busting out in laughter. "Fine. I'll drop it. Happy now?"

Xxxx

"Oh my god St. James, I can't believe you think that I'M the dramatic one. You want to blindfold me?"

It hadn't been part of the original plan but the thought of prolonging her wait was irresistible. "Hm, how about we make it interesting. If you can guess the activity by the time we get there, I'll help clean your apartment AND do your laundry. If you don't then you owe me a favor that shall be named at a later time."

She took a minute to think about it but there really wasn't anything to think about. She was Rachel Barbara Berry, of course she would figure it out. "Challenge accepted" she said with as much bravado as she could muster.

"The quicker you get it on the quicker I can tell the cabbie the address." She bounced around nervously in the cab with a bandana tied around her eyes. He'd had an extra one in his bag from his morning dance class.

"Ok so you're not taking me on a carriage ride in Central Park."

"No."

"Ice skating at Rockefeller?"

"No."

"It's not a show of some sort because what kind of show only takes a hour… but it's something that's supposed to be relaxing… it better not be some sort of cooking class."

"It's not…"

And so it went on and on for the next 15 minutes, she got more and more animated with increasingly outrageous scenarios. "…OH! Did you get us spots in that yoga class that Barbara Streisand does? How did you ever manage! I heard that was just a rumor!"

"No Rach, I actually did check that out and it was just a rumor. Remind me later though never to try to surprise you ever again. In any case we're here!" He paid the driver and guided her out of the cab and inside an opulent building.

Being blindfolded her other senses were all on overdrive. She could hear the water trickling. The air was lavender scented and there was light music being played in the background.

"Ok any last guesses before I take off your blindfold?"

"Please Jesse. Of course I know where we are. We're at a yoga center!" she proclaimed triumphantly. She removed her own blindfold with a flair. "Damnit." She immediately said but before Jesse had a chance to respond he had himself an armful of Rachel Berry. He squeezed her tightly and beamed.

"Thank you so much Jesse! A nice massage is exactly what I need! Oh I can't wait!"

"I'm glad you like it Rach. This is supposed to the best place, I booked you a masseuse with a background in kinesiology to make sure she gets all the knots out before your big debut. Oh and, since you lost, you owe me one. Anyway let's go check in."

After they check in, two masseurs come to get them: a handsome tanned man with rippling arm muscles and a blonde girl that looked vague familiar to Jesse. They both had clipboards and were walking towards them looking down at the sheet on the clipboard. A second later he heard a gasp coming from the girl next to him. Oh. That's when he recognized the girl was none other than Quinn Fabray, the really scary pregnant chick that went to McKinley with Rachel.

Rachel roughly grabbed his arm and out of earshot of the two people waiting for them. "Jesse, that girl made my high school life a living hell through sophomore year. I will not let her touch me!"

"But Rachie…" he whined.

"No, you take Quinn, I'll take the man with the enormous arms."

"But you're not even into men! No, the handsome Adonis is mine! Besides, she was okay to you your last two years!"

"Icy indifference is hardly 'okay.' I thought this was supposed to help me relax!"

"Look, the girl is a professional. This place had really high ratings. Let bygones be bygones"

"But-"

Jesse didn't want to play this card so early but he didn't want to waste any more of his time without having that man touch his body.

"Fine. You remember that favor you owe me from losing your challenge today? Well, you're going to let me go off with my Rambo and you're going to get Quinn. C'mon Rach, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? Look at me and you."

Rachel grumbled something that sounded like "yeah… this is totally great" and the pair walked up to the two masseurs who'd been waiting for them.

When Rachel and Jesse got close enough, Quinn finally figured out who she'd be working on today and she did a double take. Wait. What's Rachel doing with St. Jackass? Wait. Rachel's my 2 o'clock? Oh crap. I've been had my jaw hanging for almost a minute.

Professional. She thought to herself. She had to stay professional. Get it together!

"Hello, Ms. Berry. You will be with me today and Mr. St James. You will be with Hugh." She gestured to the other man.

"Come with me!" Quinn said a little too brightly as she led Rachel into a private room. "Great. Now, here's your robe. I see your order here is for a full body massage so just take all your clothes off except for your underwear and I'll be back in a minute to give you some privacy." Quinn said with the most official voice she could muster. This was definitely going to be a long hour she thought to herself as she exited the room.

Inside the room Rachel was having her own melt down. She was blindly doing what she was told until she was standing in just her underwear and realized that she was wearing a lace thong under her jeans today. This was literally her last pair of clean underwear, which is why she needed to stay in today. Oh crap. Now Quinn was going to see her and rub her down in her 'I'm going to get lucky tonight underwear.' Crap. This is going to be a long hour she thought to herself as she lowered herself onto the massage table...wait, is this table heated or is it just me?


	2. Score!

A/N It was going to be a longer chapter but I got kind of muddled on the way and this is turning out way longer than I intended it to be. I just kind of wanted to put something up so here it is.

I don't own anything! This is my first fic, please be nice! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story.

xxxxx

God this is going to be one long hour. That girl is going to talk my ear off the moment I get in there. The blonde looked skyward for a moment, and mumbling "I know I haven't always been the best Catholic but why this Berry on my already crapastic weekend sundae?" She stared at the sky a couple seconds longer through the window as if she was going to get a response. She'd been called in this morning when one of her coworkers called in sick. She normally worked on weekends but had specifically taken this one of as a treat to herself to celebrate the end of midterms but she got the call and came in anyway. She was a college student after all, and NYU isn't cheap.

She sighed once more before plastering a smile on her face before knocking and entering the room. Once she saw that Rachel was already face down and covered in towels she let her smile slip off her face.

"Alright Ms. Berry, I'm Quinn, as you know." The diva lifted her head from the massage table and gave her a weak smile.

"God _please_ just call me Rachel. Formalities are not necessary Quinn."

Quinn nodded and continued. "Ok, Rachel, I see that I've got you for the next hour, what do you me to do to you?" To which Rachel's eyes widened comically.

"I-I—I ughh." Quinn stood there perplexed as she was putting some oils into her palms. What was making this girl so nervous? Then she ran through what she'd just said in her head and a mortified expression spread across her face. Oh god, did she just accidentally hit on Rachel Berry?

"Ugh- I am what kind of massage are you looking for today? Deep tissue? Shiatsu? Swedish? Back? Sport massage?"

"Oh ugh, Swedish I guess."

"Full body, ok?" The girl just nodded and the blonde set off to work. She took off the towel covering the brunette's upper body and started working her muscles, the blonde was happy to content to sink herself into the mass of knots that she was confronted with.

Rachel had to admit, she was apprehensive at first but oh god, Quinn was good. She was feeling amazingly relaxed as she let the soft music fill her ears. She got a little too relaxed though and let out a soft moan when the blonde worked on a knot on her back next to her shoulder blade. Quinn didn't say anything hoping to stave off awkward conversation with Rachel and just quirked a eyebrow.

Embarrassed, Rachel decided the best way to not moan again was to be actively using her vocal chords for something else. Maybe a little humor will help the situation.

"Soo.. Quinn. Where did you get your maaaagic fingers?" she tensed when she realized how breathy her voice had gotten. Clearly this is **not** what she meant it to sound like when she came up with the clever ice breaker in her head, she'd only meant to ask how Quinn started out as a masseuse!

"I-I mean ugh, how did you come to work here?" she finally managed to stammer out. Real smooth, Berry, she rolled her eyes at herself.

"Well, I actually started by helping out the helping out the other Cheerios in high school. B, S and I learned sports massages so we could help each other. I went to OSU for two years studying kinesiology. I took some side classes in massage because I thought it would help. I transferred to NYU this year to get away from some stuff and well, I needed the job so here I am." She hadn't even meant to tell her that much, especially the part that she was now supporting herself. She definitely did not need Rachel Berry to know _why_ she needed to support herself.

Quinn knew Rachel was a smart girl and probably picked up something about the last part of her story, but she also knew that Rachel was a grade A narcissist, and all she needed to do was steer the conversation back her way. "So, how are things at Julliard?"… and she couldn't help herself "but more importantly, why did you come in with St. James?"

Rachel smiled. "Julliard is wonderful and everything a young ingénue such as me needs. Jesse and I ran into each other at an open call last year and we've been best friends since."

"Oh thank god. I thought you guys were dating again!"

"Oh no! I was quite misguided when Jesse and I entered into a romantic relationship. For the time being, I was hopelessly devoted to the love of my life: the stage!" Quinn couldn't hold back the giggle the bubbled up. She didn't want to laugh at the diva but she was just too dramatic.

"Anyway so are you still dating Sam?" Rachel asked ignoring her masseuses' giggle while trying to suppress a shiver- Quinn had accidently brushed her side.

The giggling stopped and Quinn's face turned a bright red. She was glad Rachel couldn't see her face. "Well, Sam and broke up almost two years ago."

"Why? I thought you guys were solid? I mean you both went to OSU and guys had so much in common?" She didn't really care, she just needed to keep her mind off what Quinn's hands were doing to her, she was tingling everywhere she was being touched. God if those hands went … woah there. She had to stop herself before her thoughts manifested elsewhere.

"Heh, yeah, including a crush on the same girl." Her hands, which were kneading Rachel's back stopped. She had definitely not meant for that to slip. It was weird, it's not like she and Rachel had hardly ever been friends but she didn't feel the need to hide herself from her. Talking to her was easy and kind of… nice? And hell, it was already out there and the daughter of two gay dads wouldn't judge her.

"We both accidentally fell for my roommate. We broke up, but I got the girl." Quinn started out sheepishly but ended up note of pride in her voice.

"Ha, well I guess you did have home team AND home field advantage." Rachel chortled out. She was laughing so hard, she lifted off the table a bit and exposed a little more cleavage, which definitely did not escape Quinn's attention. Her pupils dilated a little. Yup. really glad that Rachel was still facing downward.

"Wow" Rachel managed to get out in between her fits of laughter. "I can't believe it. Through all the drama we went through in high school with all the fighting over boys. And neither of us are even straight!"

Well. There goes professional out of the window. Quinn was glad this was a private room with a door, she was sure she'd get fired for the inappropriate conversation she was having with her client. Thank god no one had a portal into the dirty thoughts that were running through her head. I mean, it was hard enough staying professional when God, look at the girl. Soft smooth skin that she was being PAID to touch, she was perfectly toned and countless of other great qualities which Rachel would love to tell you herself. When Rachel had let to moan pass her lips she was barely keeping the thoughts out of her head, now she brought up that she's also gay, the floodgates broke and Quinn just wanted to see the rest of her.

A smirk appeared on her face as she had a new mission. Out with the Mission: Get through the hour without talking to Berry, in with Mission: Make her moan. She'd done it once, she just wanted to hear that sound again. Preferably, in bed, screaming her name but she'd settled for something a little more innocent for now.

"I know ironic, right? But I need to you lie back down and stop laughing. I can't work on your muscles when you're squirming. I'm here to make you feel good and relaxed." Her ministrations moved from her back and shoulders onto her lower back. She knew she was getting Rachel to relax again as her breathing began to even out.

Rachel was just getting lost in the touch. She was feeling so good. She couldn't figure out if it just due to it being a massage or because it was Quinn Fabray was touching her. She didn't have to wonder much longer when Quinn accidently on purpose brushed the side of her breast with the back of her hand under the pretext kneading her arms. A jolt of electricity ran through her body and a moan escaped her before she knew it. There was something about the way Quinn touched her that left her wanting more. Oh god. She was getting aroused just getting a massage. This is what you get when you dedicate your life to the stage instead of getting laid like a normal person.

Score one for Fabray! she counted when her heads elicited a moan. She needed to move on from the upper body she decided, it had already been half a hour.

"I'm going to move onto your lower half now ok?"

Too busy singing 'Toucha-toucha-toucha me' in her head lost in her own fantasies, Rachel just absentmindedly mumbled "mmmhmmm…"

Quinn moved to replace the towel on Rachel's back and look the lower towel off and was left speechless with what she saw. If Rachel was paying attention or knew the game Quinn was playing, well, it would have been score one for Berry.


	3. Terrible Mind Soundtrack

**A/N Sorry for the long time in between updates. I moved! I have no internet! Plus my laptop broke! So again, sorry for the short update but the felt the need to post something. It's kind of amusing to me that this one hour massage is multiple chapters. **

**Again, don't own anything. **

xxxx

Wow. Quinn took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. It failed. Instead a predatory look came over her face as she leered at the girl's behind.

What the hell was Berry thinking when she sauntered in here with a lace thong on? _Let me see that thooong, babyyy that thong thong thong thong thong. _She couldn't help but appreciate the Sisquo song at the moment. Quinn was angry that Rachel had put her in this situation. Rachel had kept up with her exercise routine from high school- and well, baby got back. Quinn was glad that she possessed a superhuman amount of self control. Otherwise, she probably would have turned her around on the table and just ravaged her right on the table.

_L.A. face with a Oakland booty…L.A. face with an Oakland booty. _Randomly the lyrics ran through her head and she audibly laughed at her own ridiculousness. She was singing Baby Got Back to herself while staring stupidly at Rachel Berry's half naked body. (Well, Rachel was really way more than half naked but she had the good parts covered.) What was going on with her and singing ridiculous songs from the nineties today?

Quinn's laughter brought Rachel out of her dazed state. She realized that Quinn was laughing—and came to the conclusion that Quinn was still the same ol' cheerleader and was laughing at her body.

"What's so funny? I assure you Quinn that there is nothing comical about my body and I am in perfectly within my BMI range." she cried hotly from the table. She got partially off the table, careful to keep herself covered while shooting daggers at the blonde.

Seeing the angry look on Rachel's face, Quinn's eyes widened. She realized that her internal laughing wasn't as quiet as she thought it was. The blonde contemplated for a second whether she should tell the truth or lie. She decided on lying when she realized that she could possibly lose her job for being unprofessional.

"I'm sorry, Rach, that's not what I was laughing about… " she paused. She relaxed a little when the brunette's face softened a little when she called her Rach. "…I don't find _anything_ wrong with your body." It was meant to sound innocent but her inflection on anything gave her away again. "I was… just thinking… about… that video you made for 'Run, Joey, Run'" she invented lamely. "Actually I was thinking about Six Mix A Lot dancing on giant asses while staring at your perfect one" she added her in head.

The blonde laughed again when she did think about the video. "Heh, I can't believe you got Mr. Ryerson to act as your dad in the video after you got him fired!"

Rachel contemplated for a second. Yes, that was one of her more …immature projects. And if it hadn't been her disaster she supposed she would find it pretty amusing as well. She seemed placated by the explanation and laid back down. "Actually, Mr. Ryerson practically begged me to be part of that video. I think he may have actually been the one person more desperate to make it big than me in all of Lima."

"You know he actually offered me some marijuana so that he could be part of the video? I said no of course but later Noah said he wouldn't do it without ….Mr. Ryerson playing …..my dad so I agreed." She drew out the last part, and then humphed "Noah must have taken the bribe." Quinn just shook her head. Yup, that definitely sounded like something Puck would do.

Now that Rachel was properly lying down again Quinn had to start her lower body massage. She quickly decided that she was going to have to begin the massage at – well not the ass. She wouldn't be able to handle that right now. Especially after that little miscommunication with the laughing, she decided she was going to start with her feet. She put massage oils on her hands and started working on Rachel's feet and she was shocked with what she saw. She knew Rachel was a dancer but she didn't expect her feet to look like Britney's.

"Rachel, are you doing intense amounts of ballet or something?" the blonde questioned with a worried tone.

"No but I have had five twelve hour dance rehearsals this week" she sighed. She almost felt lucky that her feet were still attached to her, some days it felt like it was just going to fall off.

"Well, you're in luck. I actually am quite talented at reflexology. How does this feel? More pressure or less?"

Rachel let out a small sigh of pleasure. Point! The blonde smirked. "More" breathed out the tiny diva. Quinn maybe forgot to mention that she was quite the expert in massaging the erogenous zones on the feet as well. This went on for a couple more minutes with Quinn racking up more points. And yes, Quinn was proud of herself. She was winning! Even though she was the only player in a game that only she knew she was playing- she was winning! She was Charlie freakin' Sheen.

Rachel was feeling good. A little _too _good, but she couldn't help herself. Whatever the hell Quinn was doing her _feet _felt good. She was a little excited to see what the blonde girl could do to her if she moved a little higher but was mostly just apprehensive. Quinn was just touching her _feet_ and she was making noises that were probably inappropriate what was going to happen later?

Finally content with the work that she'd accomplished on her feet and desperate to feel more skin, she moved up Rachel's legs, reveling in how they felt against her hands. For a midget, Rachel definitely had some long lean legs. Her eyes trailed up the rest of her client's body to the part hidden under the towel and barely covered by her underwear. She licked her lips and her mind was suddenly assaulted by another stupid song from the nineties.

_You can't touch this… oh oh oh … _

Quinn really hated her brain at the moment… and MC Hammer.


	4. Happy Ending?

A/N Ok so the reason that it took me this long to write this is because I completely painted myself into a corner. Firstly, I like to write thoughts and dialogue but I picked a setting where people don't generally talk. Secondly, if they do what I originally had planned … then it would be so completely out of character and wrong that I just couldn't write it. So I came up with something else. I'm leaving it sort of open ended, I have more of this story in my head but I'm not sure it's any good. I need a beta?

XXXX

Damn traitorous body.

Rachel knew it was only a matter of time before her own body was going to betray her inner thoughts. The moment Quinn had started moving her hands up her calves she was more turned on than she had ever been in her life. Every touch was a caress and it electrified her.

Meanwhile, Quinn was fighting her own losing battle. She'd resorted to crossing her legs and clamping down to try to stop her arousal but it was pooling and she was glad she wore darker pants today. She moved her hands slowly up Rachel's thighs and ran it down the length of her leg. She began to knead on her hamstrings and her hands kept rising higher and higher with each stroke. Quinn smoothed her hands over the length of her legs again to get more blood to circulate. She let her hands fall over to the insides of Rachel's legs and made drew small firm circles with her thumbs. Strictly speaking, it wasn't a technique normally employed with a therapeutic massage but there was skin on those legs that she hadn't had to chance to touch yet and it was just far too tantalizing. She felt the girl shiver and took it as a sign to continue. If a moan is worth a point, the blonde wondered how many points she should give herself for a shiver.

Rachel was losing her mind. She was never exactly known for being able to hold back on her impulses… she even she knew that bucking your hips during a massage was not a socially accepted quirk. While she had managed so far to stop her hips from moving, there was a telltale sign of her arousal on her barely there underwear in a form of a wet spot. Quinn's hands had just moved to higher to the inside of her thigh and she shivered as she felt the warmth radiating off Quinn's hands near her core and she involuntarily shivered. Her body was aching for release so she couldn't help but she that she twat swatted herself when she asked (more like squeaked) for the time.

"We've got about seven minutes left until your hour is over." The blonde responded as clearly as she could. This interruption shook her out of her haze. She'd been so sure that her massage drifting from therapeutic to sensual was a welcomed switched that she had gotten lost in the touch. Rachel had been moaning in approval and shivering but her squeak that made her doubt what she was doing.

Quinn had always zoned out during her massages. She was just a machine with a pair of hands. Hell, most people actually bought machines to do her job! She was detached from what she was doing. Most of the bodies that she dealt with were obese hairy guys and if she just thought that she was following a procedure she didn't have to think about the person that was attached to that body. Move this muscle here. Knead this muscle there. Make sure all the knots were out. She'd never _caressed_ a client before. She'd _never _wondered what their neck would taste like or get lost in all the skin that was before her. Something about the little diva before her made her want to do things that she'd never done before. Quinn fleetingly thought about the seven minutes she had left.

Her eyes fell on one of the signs on the wall: **Our masseurs are strictly professionals and do not provide any specialty services not listed in our packages. Please be respectful of our staff. **

The sign had actually been on the wall because of Quinn. Quinn is a solid 9.5 with magic hands and a cute ass- she was propositioned for happy endings multiple times. She'd reported every person to her supervisor and they'd gotten banned from the spa – the sign had been posted after her third proposition but it didn't seem to deter anyone. She shook the dirty thoughts out of her head. She _hadn't just_ been considering offering up a Happy Ending to Rachel Berry. She wasn't. And she definitely finally decide 'no' because there was only seven minutes left in the session. 

Taking in this information, Rachel sighed. Either spend the next seven minutes letting the blonde torturously rub her near her center without any getting any of that delicious friction she so sorely needed or ask her to move concentrate elsewhere. Calmly she came back to her tried and true mantra: "What would Barbra do?"

For once in her life Barbra didn't help her at all. Instead, she drew inspiration from the unlikeliest of sources- one Puckzilla. It was actually one of the many small incidences that convinced her that in the end, that she was much better suited for the fairer sex. "Babe, as much as your tongue does the craziest amazing things, if we don't get our naked on, we've really got to stop and I need to find Santana. The Puckasaurus doesn't do blue balls, it's really not a good color for it." Deciding that she didn't want blue… ovaries? She reluctantly grumbled, "Can you concentrate on my lower back for the rest of the session, it's been in quite a lot of pain."

Quinn just nodded and put the sheet back over Rachel's lower body gandering one last look. While she was disappointed from the loss of the eye candy she was tremendously relieved that her temptation was taken away. She'd seen the effect she had on Rachel's body, she knew the girl was at least as aroused as her and the regret she heard in the diva's voice made her confident that this attraction wasn't one sided, even if it was purely physical. She was grateful that at least _one_ of them had self control.

When Quinn looked up again, time was up. "Alright Rachel, unfortunately your session is up. I'm going to head outside to get you something to drink while you finish getting dressed. What would you like?"

"Hot tea please." She replied without thinking, she wanted to say more. She wanted to say anything to get the girl to stay with her a little longer. There was just some strange pull Quinn had on her. But before she opened her mouth to say anything else the taller girl was no where to be seen.

Slowly she got off the table and was impressed and surprised with how she was feeling. Aside from having blue ovaries, she her muscles felt incredibly relaxed. Her body was aching a little but when wasn't it these days? She still felt amazingly light. Quinn was _good_. She slowly put her clothes back on and was about to exit the room when a smile crept across her face.

Quinn walked out of the room and immediately into a bathroom and doused herself with cold water. She had a diva sized problem and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't exactly invite her Rachel out on a date because while she was attracted to her, she didn't know if she could actually stand talking to her for that long. Plus, how creepy would it be with someone who had just rubbed you for an hour just asked you out? She dejectedly left the bathroom resigning herself to just taking care of her own needs later. Her Fabrayness kicked in, and she decided that she was just going to pretend that nothing in the last hour just happened.

She knocked on the door before entering and handed a fully clothed Rachel her tea. Even her Fabrayness couldn't keep her from remembering what she'd seen earlier and all she could see was a mostly naked Rachel Berry. "Thanks so much for the tea, Quinn." Quinn shivered at the way Rachel practically purred her name.

"It was greaaaat seeing you today. You did wooonderous things to my body. I can't thank you enough." She winked as she left the room, leaving a stunned blonde.

Rachel started strutting down the hallway where she met with Jesse. After a few seconds Quinn finally got her bearings and grabbed the black wallet that they left for tips. She flipped it open and saw her tip, it was the best tip she ever got and it actually made her laugh out loud.

Quinn left the room and made to follow Rachel but by the time she made it to the lobby the brunette was already outside hanging off the arm of Jesse St. James. Suddenly as if the diva knew she was being watched she threw a smoldering look over her shoulder and held out her thumb and your pinky to her ear and winked at the blonde.

She opened up the black wallet again and smiled. Rachel had drawn a perfect replica of the crude drawings Quinn had drawn of Rachel on the bathroom stalls back in high school. Next to the pornographic doodle were seven digits.

Her Fabrayness didn't stand a chance.


End file.
